AKS-74U
The (Russian: Автомат Калашникова Складной образца 1974 года Укороченный, Avtomat Kalashnikova Skladnoy obraztsa goda 1974 Ukorochenniy; English: Automatic Kalashnikov Folding model 1974 Shortened) is a Soviet carbine, developed in the late 1970s from the AKS-74 assault rifle (itself a folding-stock variant of the AK-74), firing the 5.45×39mm cartridge. The AKS-74U straddles the line between assault rifle and submachine gun, firing assault rifle ammunition with a severely abbreviated barrel which allows for maneuverability in restricted spaces, yet noticeably decreases both its accuracy and muzzle velocity. Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat Insurgent Forces * Sergeant | magsize = 30 | cartridge = 5.45×39mm}} The AKS-74U is a carbine featured in Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat. Insurgency Insurgent Forces * Militant * Scout | console = | damage = 82-50 | dds = 10" - 82dmg | ddsh = 8000" - 50dmg | dde = 8000" | mult = | radius = | rof = 700 RPM | range = 8000 | cartridge = 5.45×39mm | magsize = 30+1 | startammo = | maxammo = 30+90 30+150 (CR) 30+180 (CC) | reload = 3.17s loaded 4.47s unloaded | vrecoil = 1.875-2.325 | lrecoil = 0.85 | rrecoil = 1.05 | center = | spread = 0.25 | sway = | supp = 30% | pen = | cost = 2 | length = 14 | weight = 2.21kg | weightpoints = 128/640}} The AKS-74U is a carbine featured in Insurgency. It is available to the Militant and Scout classes for 2 supply points. The AKS-74U is a hybrid between a sub-machine gun and an assault rifle, allowing it to have the fire rate and size of a SMG, while retaining the cartridge of an assault rifle. This allows the weapon to be highly effective in close and medium range firefights. When combined with a foregrip, the recoil is greatly reduced, even less than some SMGs. When compared to the AK-74, the AKS-74U has greater horizontal recoil, but less vertical recoil, a shorter length for the AKS-74U, however, both weapons share the same damage model. Attachments Media 20160520144109_1.jpg|Viewmodel 20160520144112_1.jpg|ADS 20160520144103_1.jpg|Worldmodel AKS-74U.jpg|Default AKS-74U GRIP.jpg|Foregrip AKS-74U KOBRA.jpg|Kobra Sight AKS-74U FLASH.jpg|Flashlight AKS-74U 2X SCOPE.jpg|2x Red Dot Insurgency: Sandstorm Insurgent Forces | console = | damage = | dds = | ddsh = | dde = | mult = | radius = | rof = 720 rpm | range = | cartridge = 5.45×39mm | magsize = 30+1 rounds 35+1 (Ext.) 50+1 (Drum) | startammo = 3 mags 5 (LC) 7 (HC) | maxammo = | reload = | velocity = 735 m/s | ver = 19 | hor = 12 | center = | spread = | sway = | supp = | pen = 260 pp | supply = 4 | length = | weight = 8% | weightpoints = }} The AKS-74U is a carbine featured in Insurgency: Sandstorm. Attachments Trivia Insurgency * When optics are mounted on the AKS-74U, the scope view is much smaller than other weapons, due to the forward mounting position of optics on the AKS-74U. * The Dry Canal update gave the AKS-74U animation updates, the player now does an underhand bolt pull when dry reloading.